Lumbar support systems are commonly used in a variety of seating constructions. Lumbar support provides comfort and enhanced ergonomic conditions to the lower back of an occupant, thereby creating an enjoyable interaction with the seating arrangement in which the lumbar support is incorporated. In the automobile industry, lumbar support systems assist an occupant during both long and short trips and assist in reducing back pain that can sometimes be affiliated with lack of support to the lower back of an occupant.